Lo que fue, pero nunca será
by Velourya
Summary: Tal vez nunca Hermione con Draco puedan estar juntos, pero nadie puede negar que algo hubo en aquellos tiempos donde quisieron amarse sin prejuicios.


- _Todos los personajes pertenecen a la famosa y genial J.K Rowling; lo que si me adjunto es la idea que nacie luego de una noche sin dormir, una tarde cálida con un arco iris en el cielo y un rato de imaginación. _

**Lo que fue, pero nunca será.**

_"Mira muy bien a tu alrrededor, que siempre hay una luz guiandote"_

_**POV **__**Hermione:**_

- Era una tarde fría, y yo recorría los pasillos del castillo para poder salir de este y así poder encontrarme con… bueno con él. En realidad no sé como comenzó todo… jamás hubiera pensado meses atrás estar así... y menos con él, es que él es… mi todo… desde que se declaró a mi esa noche el se volvió mi vida, creo que sería muy difícil acostumbrarme de nuevo a estar sin él.

_**Flash Back**_

- ¿Por qué justo tenía que compartir torre con ese energúmeno? … pero que se creía

McGonagall, ¿cómo se supone que una leona como yo, me iba a justar con una serpiente como esa?, realmente esa profesora tenía serios trastornos mentales si creía que ella iba a seguir compartiendo la torre con esa… cosa.

¿Y esa cara Granger? – Me preguntó el muy estúpido, apenas había entrado a la sala. Estaba sentado en el sillón de en frente leyendo un libro grueso y me miraba con esa típica cara de autosuficiente… aunque había algo… algo en su mirada.

Eso no te importa Malfoy – Dije destilando veneno.

¿Sabes algo? – Susurro acercándose a mi – ¿_que iba hacer? Me podía esperar cualquier cosa de Draco Malfoy, jamás dejaba que se acercara a más de 5 metros de mi_

Aléjate Malfoy… tengo una varita y no tengo miedo de ocuparla.- _¿Qué había sido eso?, eso era lo más estúpido que jamás podría decir._ Pude divisar una pequeña sonrisa de lado en su cara y pronto dijo.

Siempre a la defensiva Hermione – murmuró a pocos metros de mi

Perdón, escuche mal… ¿dijiste Hermione? – le dije mirándolo a los ojos… siempre había dicho que tenía unos ojos hermosos deteriorados por el odio que llevaba, y por todo lo malo que había visto durante su vida… bueno, que todos habíamos visto.

No, en realidad escuchaste perfectamente – me dijo arrinconándome lentamente en una de las paredes de la sala. Me sentía como una pequeña ratita siendo acechada por un enorme gato.

Si es una broma Malfoy déjame decirte que es la menos imaginativa hasta ahora. – susurré. Por esas casualidades de la vida, la voz no me salía, era como si tuviera un enorme pedazo de carne en la garganta.

De hecho – Comenzó hablar de nuevo, pero está vez con sus dos manos a los costados de mi cuerpo, apoyadas en la pared y me miraba tan fijamente que sentía que me quemaba. – No es una de mis bromas Hermione, porque ya me cansé de todo eso… quiero que sepas hoy lo que he estado guardando hace tiempo. - _¿Qué rayos me iba a decir ahora? ¿Qué yo le gustaba? Por favor… no soy tan ingenua como el cree. Aunque esta situación se está yendo un poco de mis manos… lo mejor es cortar de raíz._

Mira Malfoy, muy lindo detalle el tuyo por hacerme participe de tu declaración, pero estoy cansada, tengo sueño, y mañana tenemos exámenes… así que ¡córrete! – le dije tratando de empujarlo, pero no sé si les dije… pero él tiene mucha más fuerza que yo y me empujó de vuelta a la pared, esta vez se acerco mucho más a mi, dejando su cara a escasos centímetros de la mía, y eso me estaba poniendo un poquito nerviosa, esto realmente se estaba saliendo de control.

¿Te doy miedo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa de lado, algo que raramente me gustó demasiado… fue algo REALMENTE raro.

¿Miedo, tú a mí?, por favor no seas tonto, JAMÁS me darías miedo Malfoy. – Dije tratando de separarlo de mi, pero fue inútil, él claramente tenía mucha más fuerza que yo... ¿Dónde rayos estaba ese Ron cuando más se le necesitaba?

Bien, si no te doy miedo… creo que - _¿qué intentaba hacer, por qué se estaba acercando tanto?, esto ya se salió de control._ – podría besarte – Finalizó rozando mis labios. Fue algo tan raro, no sé muy bien lo que me pasó, fue como si al rozar mis labios me hubiera petrificado… no, no fue un hechizo, fue él ¿qué rayos me pasa con Draco?, es guapo, sí, eso jamás podría negarlo pero ¿realmente quiero que pase algo entre ambos? – ¿Estás asustada, tienes frío o estás muy nerviosa? – sé que intentaba decirme algo, pero no podía escucharlo claramente, estaba tan feliz, estaba drogada… no puedo creer que solo con rozarme los labios haya podido hacerme sentir tan, tan… libre.

¿Hermione, estás bien?... ¿Herms? – Preguntó, se notaba su tono preocupado, me tenía sujeta fuertemente de la cintura y sus cejas estaban arqueadas.

Estoy bien, Malfoy… solo quiero ir a dormir – Logré decir, sin tartamudear.

Como quieras… pero no te dejaré caminar sola hasta tú cuarto.

No seas paranoico, solo está a algunos pasos de donde estamos – _estamos… estamos…estamos; _esa vocecita que se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Entonces miré a los ojos de él y pasó… me acerqué lentamente, primero fue un roce, pero él no aguanto y presiono con mucha más fuerza sus labios sobre los míos, logrando profundizar el beso.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente, pensar que ya había pasado tanto tiempo… mi vida ya no tendría sentido sin él.

Por fin llegaste – oí que susurró en mi oído

Me asustaste, siempre se me olvida que eres muy puntual – Sonreí, era la único que hacía cuando él estaba a mi lado.

Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención – Me dijo seriamente y en tono tan frió que me asustó.

Claro, ¿qué pasa? – _No, algo malo iba a pasar, se sentía en el aire… No Merlín, que no lo diga, que no lo diga_.

Te he estado mintiendo, durante estos últimos meses – Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunté_. No, no por favor, que no lo diga… ¡no lo quiero saber!_

Que tú ya no me interesas, que ¡ya no te amo!, que ahora estoy con Pansy… ella si es una mujer, y obviamente es…

De sangre limpia – Completé la frase. _Lo sabía… era obvio, fui tan, tan tonta, ¡lo odio, lo odio tanto, Merlín!_ – Vete… - Susurré

Hermione… - Trató de decir algo pero yo no quería escuchar más.

¡Vete! – Grité desesperada, quería llorar, pero no lo iba hacer delante de él. Entonces se fue… se fue para dejarme sola.

_**POV Draco:**_

Eran las tres de la mañana y todavía no podía dormir. Estaba desesperado, desde que le había dicho a mi padre que estaba de novio con Hermione me había hecho la vida imposible, pero nunca, nunca, había llegado hasta el punto en que llegó ahora. La amenaza, había amenazado a MÍ Hermione con la muerte, y no podía permitir algo así… jamás me perdonaría que le pasara algo, sería algo horrible, además de que Potter me mataría, y Weasley, bueno Weasley me quiere matar aunque no le haga nada.

_**Flash Back:**_

Escúchame bien Malfoy… voy hacer lo posible para que Herms se de cuenta de que tú no vales la pena, y que cometió un gran error al meterse contigo – Me dijo aún más rojo que su cabello.

¿Sabes comadreja? me da exactamente lo mismo lo que pienses, yo amo a Hermione y no dejaré que se vaya de mi lado tan fácilmente. – Respondí enojado.

Ya verás Malfoy, ¡tú no te la mereces! – Gritó

¿Y tú si? – Pregunte. Logrando que se pudiera totalmente rojo y nervioso, había dado en el clavo.

Eso a ti no te importa – Gruñó con los puños fuertemente apretados. Quiso irse pero yo lo tomé del brazo.

Mucho cuidado Weasley, que Hermione es mía. – Susurre lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchase. Entonces se soltó y se fue diciendo un millón de cosas que no podía entender. No iba a dejar que esa zanahoria me quitase a Hermione, me había costado 6 años tenerla a mi lado y ahora que la tenía no quería perderla, ella es todo para mi, absolutamente todo lo hermoso que tengo en mi vida.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Y ese estúpido va a cumplir su cometido, ¡maldición! – Susurré – No quiero perderla, no quiero separarme de ella, no quiero perder su olor, sus besos, su… todo. ¡Maldito!, nunca había creído odiar tanto a mi padre, tenía que terminar con todo, solo por ella.

Justo tenía que ser el día más frío, justo este día para terminar con algo que no quiero. ¿Cómo se lo diría?, era tan… complicado. Entonces la vi, estaba pensando… pensando en algo, se veía tan hermosa, entonces levantó su cabeza para mirarme… tenía que ser fuerte, era por su bien.

La vi a esos ojos avellana que tenía, lo único que quería era salir corriendo y no tener que decírselo, no así, no ahora, no, no, no…

Por fin llegaste – Fue lo único que pude decir, estaba hecho un atado de nervios y la cercanía de su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho que digamos.

Me asustaste, siempre se me olvida que eres muy puntual – Dijo con esa sonrisa que solo ella podía tener, con esa sonrisa que me hacia temblar.

Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención – Le dije mucho más concentrado en lo que tenía que hacer, los tragos amargos se pasan rápido.

Claro, ¿qué pasa? – Es tan ingenua Merlín, es tan hermosa, es tan perfecta.

Te he estado mintiendo, durante estos últimos meses – _Sabes que jamás te mentiría Hermione, por favor date cuenta, date cuenta._

¿A qué te refieres? – _Maldición, ¿por qué me haces decírtelo?._

Que tú ya no me interesas, que ¡ya no te amo!, que ahora estoy con Pansy… ella si es una mujer, y obviamente es…

De sangre limpia - _¿Qué?, no, no eso no me importa, jamás me importó, maldición_… veo odio en sus ojos, _no Hermione… por favor no me odies_. – vete…

Hermione – intenté decir… pero ella no me dejó.

¡Vete! – Gritó, y yo… no tuve otra opción que irme.

Era un estúpido, como pude creer alguna vez que lo nuestro iba a funcionar… es decir, ella era tan perfecta y yo… yo no era nada, una basura, una escoria, un estúpido. Odio a mi padre. Lo odio tanto, ¿por qué tenía que meterse en mi vida?, da igual si nuestra sangre no es completamente limpia, demonios ¡yo la amo!, la amo como jamás en mi vida he amado a otra persona y ahora estoy nuevamente… solo.

_**POV Hermione: **_

Hermione!, por favor… necesito saber si estás bien – Gritaba Harry al otro lado de la puerta. – Herms, solo quiero verte. – Quería verlo, quería decirle que todo estaba mal, pero las fuerzas no me daban, no podía, no quería. – Hermione Jane Granger, abre ahora mismo la puerta sino quieres que yo la derribe y sabes que…

Ya está Harry – Dije abriendo la puerta, sé que estaba despeinada, con el maquillaje corrido y completamente destruida, pero aún así Harry me abrazó. Siempre me pregunté por qué nunca me enamoré de él, pero eso era muy fácil, porque él era mi hermano… el me cuidaba, me quería, me ayudaba, me retaba si algo hacia mal, el era el hermano que nunca tuve, y ahí estaba él de nuevo, abrazándome y apoyándome después de todo.

Sabía que ese energúmeno te haría daño, pero quise confiar en él... y cuales son los resultados… mi Hermione destruida – Susurraba Harry, cuanto lo quería – Pero esto no se quedará así, voy a destruirlo, voy a cortarlo en tantos pedacitos que su padre va a tener que hacer un rompecabezas con él.

¡No Harry! – Grité desesperada – no lo hagas... es decir, lo odio pero no, yo no… - Trate de decir.

Aún lo amas – Me dijo Harry, lo odio porque siempre sabe lo que me ocurre, lo abrasé. – Ya, tranquila…

No le hagas nada, Harry – Susurré, tenía tanto sueño, estaba tan cansada… solo quería dormir.

_**POV Draco:**_

Soy un maldito cobarde, no valgo nada, odio a mi padre, no me canso de decirlo una y otra vez. Sí, ahí estoy yo sentado en el sillón de la sala común, estaba destruido… había perdido al ser más hermoso en mi vida, y lo único que podía hacer era sentarme en un estúpido sillón a tomar.

Quiero hablar contigo – Escuché a mis espaldas

¿Potter?... como ¿cómo entraste? – Trate de decir, todo me daba vueltas.

Eso no importa ahora, quiero hablar de Hermione – Me dijo serio.

Ahh… pues yo no quiero hablar de ello – Le dije tratando de incorporarme, en el intento choqué con la mesa y casi caigo, el me sujeto del brazo.

Me vas a tener que oír, vamos afuera así te despejas un poco – Volvió a decir, ¿cómo demonios podía estar tan tranquilo?

Salimos del castillo y comenzamos a caminar por los alrededores, la brisa fresca de la noche me despejo y pude pensar con más claridad, tenía dos opciones, la primera era un largo sermón y su odio por los siglos de los siglos cosa que la antes tenía o tengo, la verdad es que nada sé a estas alturas o simplemente una verdadera paliza… y sé que el podía darme un gran, gran paliza.

Tengo tantas preguntas que hacerte Malfoy – comenzó_, Ok… aún no descarto la golpiza._

Bien… comienza ya Potter – Dije sin muchas ganas.

¿Desde cuando ya no te gusta Hermione? – Me preguntó sin rodeos.

Mmm… más o menos un mes – Dije con algo de duda.

¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decírselo? – Preguntó de nuevo, _¡MIERDA! ¿por qué tenía que hacerme estas preguntas estúpidas? Lo único que estaba logrando era arruinar todo._

No lo sé… vamos Harry soy un hombre, tengo necesidades, tú sabes – Dije lo más normal que podía, lo vi apretar los puños.

Claro… te entiendo ¿Quién es la otra? – _¡no hay otra, no hay otra!_

Pansy… - Le dije deteniéndome.

Pansy... interesante, tienes gustos muy variados ¿no crees?

Soy un Malfoy… tengo el mejor gusto ¿Qué esperabas? – Le pregunte más calmado, nunca se me dio mal mentir, y bueno ahora no iba a ser la excepción.

No lo sé, supongo que alguna vez en tú vida, dijeras la verdad. – Me dijo mirándome seriamente, nunca había visto a Potter así, nunca pensé estar conversando con él, nunca pensé en arriesgar todo por Hermione.

Te estoy diciendo la verdad Potter, ¿o acaso esperabas que me casara con una sangre sucia?– Le dije hartándome.

Solo quiero saber ¿!por qué mierda, le hiciste ilusiones a Hermione, por qué le declarabas amor eterno y pasaste por encima de tú padre para luego decirle que te vas a quedar con Pansy!? – Grito furioso tomándome del cuello de la camisa.

Simplemente porque soy un Malfoy, lo llevo en la sangre – Dije calmadamente, soltándome. Comencé a caminar de vuelta al castillo cuando escuche de nuevo su voz.

Última pregunta… ¿La amaste alguna vez? – me di vuela para mirarme, él estaba de espaldas aún ¿qué le podía decir? Podía jurar que se me notaba a leguas que amaba a Hermione, que ella era mi vida, pero no podía ponerla en riesgo, nuestros destinos tenía caminos diferente, distintas coordenadas. Ella iba volando por el cielo, mientras que yo me hundía en el lodo de mi vida. Tal vez así era mejor, que lo nuestro no funcionase, después de todo una leona y una serpiente jamás terminarían juntos, sería ilógico.

No – Respondí volteándome. No quería ver la cara de Potter, no quería más sermones, no quería más amor, no quería vivir más. Lo único que quería era que Hermione fuera feliz, y conmigo no lo iba a ser, tal vez con la zanahoria viviesen como en un cuento de hadas. Después de todo, las serpientes nunca terminan bien en los cuentos ¿por qué esta vez iba a ser la excepción?

_**E**__spero os haya gustado esta historia. Soy nueva por estos lugares y este es mi primer One short. La verdad es que esta pareja me gusta mucho, porque es una pareja prohibida, entonces tiene un algo que me gusta. Este ONE-SHORT nació hace tiempo, leyendo Fic's de Draco & Mione y esto fue el resultado._

_Ya saben lo que toca ahora, Comentarios, Correcciones, o un simple hola allí abajito en _**GO**._ Besos a todos & no pequen de mala hierba, eso me toca a mi. _

**A**lice **R**oce!


End file.
